ebeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions and Organizations
Factions The Ledger A thieves guild operating throughout Alera. Main sources of income are smuggling, piracy, and the selling of secrets. They require any pickpockets and street thieves that are acting in Ledger controlled cities or towns to pay a tithe to the guild. This tithe can be through information or money, both of which will be added to the guild’s large ledger, their namesake. They also run brothels, illegal gambling dens, and engage in many other illicit activities. It follows the structure of a mafia family, currently being run by the Gaspard crime family. A member of the Ledger thinks of himself or herself as a member of a very large family and relies on the network for resources and security. However, members are granted the autonomy to pursue their own interests and gain some measure of personal wealth and influence. The Ledger is your family. You watch out for it, and it watches out for you. You are the master of your own destiny. Never be less than what you deserve to be. Everything and everyone has a price, “Join us and prosper. Oppose us and suffer.” The Ledger holds many secrets of the universe within their vast book which is sealed and magically protected within their headquarters in the Free City of Thirgos. Any information in the book can be had for a price. An incredibly high price for the most coveted of secrets. The Scarlet Brotherhood A fanatical group of cultists who worship the Lord of the Nine, Asmodeus. They have infiltrated many of the human nations in Ebeon and have sleeper cells waiting for the call from their master to strike. The Council is made up of regular humanoids as well as devils, such as succubi, who have disguised themselves as humanoids in order to sow discord. Every member swears allegiance to Asmodeus and must be prepared to die on his behalf. Every member knows Infernal and communicates secretly in this way when writing graffiti on the walls of cities. Each individual chapter of the Council is usually run by a high priest of the Nine Hells. If it is a large chapter they are led by an Ice Devil in disguise. Guardians of the Dawn A group of specialized demon slayers that patrol the Frozen Wastes, the origin point of the first demonic incursion that decimated Ebeon. They are from all walks of life and from different nations. They have been trained in Karkoth at their official headquarters in the northernmost point of Karkoth. Their leader is a dwarf named Yoster Silverfall. In order to continue to make money, they sponsor trips to the ruins of the Dragonborn Kingdom that they know are safe. They fiercely guard the Frozen Wastes from anyone attempting to enter, fearing what could happen if any demonic ritual was enacted there. Religious Organizations The Green Hearts: A religious organization promoting the Wildcrest Kingdom’s patron deity, The Dagda. They have members in every town who ensure that the citizens continue to honor The Dagda to ensure a good harvest. Events are overseen, and prayer services are held in the organization’s home base. If a villager does not follow the teachings of The Dagda or is shown to have dishonored him, they are ostracized by the organization and the citizens of the town. The Green Hearts are a state sponsored organization. The leader of the Green Hearts is the Archbishop of Montrose and close advisor to the Queen, Adrian Deschamps. Worship of other religions is tolerated in the country but all citizens must primarily worship The Dagda or risk punishment from the Green Hearts. They have a military wing composed of Druids, War Clerics and Paladins who accompany the army into battle. However, the Green Hearts are mainly run by local members of the religious chapters in the cities, towns, and villages of Wildcrest. Schools The Order of the Phoenix The Order of the Phoenix is a school for the brightest and most special children in the Kingdom of Wildcrest. It is located in the city of Montrose. Under the Malorian Empire it was dedicated to teaching the infamous Malorian Red Wizards. Now, the school teaches clerics, paladins, wizards, bards, warlocks and monks. The school accepts students from the ages of 12-18 and teaches them to use their powers responsibly. During the summer months, recruiters go from town to town within the Kingdom to find those with special powers, or a special affinity for a certain skill. If chosen, the students go away to the elite school for 8 months and then have a three month summer break. The clerics and paladins taught there are sworn to either The Dagda, god of crops, or Tyr, the god of law, duty and loyalty. The wizards are taught in any Arcane Tradition they are interested in, besides Necromancy which is outlawed in the Wildcrest Kingdom. Bards are taught the way of music and history. A bard is able to choose whatever musical instrument calls to them. They often celebrate the god of knowledge, Thoth, and the goddess of love and music, Bes. Warlocks are also admitted, as long as they have made a pact with the schools celestial patron Naoririel. Monks are trained in the art of self-defense, but also the way of patience and peace. Every monastic tradition is taught here, even the Way of the Drunken Master. The current Headmaster of the school is the male Elf Fennorin. The Deputy Headmaster is the female Tiefling, Nevari. The master of Monks is the Dragonborn Morkul Rasskan. After the students graduate, they are free to pursue their own interests. Many are incentivized to join the Wildcrest Kingdom either as a soldier, magic expert or for a position in government. Because those graduating from the school are considered the best of the best, they automatically start in high paying and high prestige jobs. Secretly, the rogue angel, Naoririel, has begun taking students who have graduated or are currently in the school for his own personal army. He favors those who have shown traits of Harbingers because he feels that they will give his army the best chance against his enemies. He also compels the warlocks who are sworn to him that unless they continue to serve his interests, he will take their power away. He tells his soldiers that they are serving the interests of Tyr, when in reality, Naoririel is doing this secretly because he believes that the demons and devils must be defeated at all costs before the aberrants arrive from the Far Realm. Tyr wants to prepare, but he is against recruiting children to serve as soldiers. Naoiririel is the patron of the school and he is seen as Tyr giving his blessing for the school to remain in operation. In reality, he is using it as a scouting ground for soldiers. Elduin’s School of the Arcane Elduin’s school teaches all manners and "schools" of magic and knowledge related to magic. Individual colleges within the university system focused on particular specialties. The university is located in the Free City of Feleno. The university was funded by the one of the most legendary wizards of Acios, Elduin. He is an Elf that has been around since the events of the chaos wars and was one of the first practitioners of magic. After witnessing the Iptians fight, and eventual flight from the Malorians, Elduin decided to aid the people of Iptus. He created a magic school and began teaching the Iptians the ways of magic. The school remained the greatest magic school on the continent of Acios for centuries. However, it has recently fell into disrepair. The school does not have many students enrolling in it as many people in the Free Cities would prefer to spend their time in the prospering sea and mining trades. The school is currently run by the Halfling Archmage Korvias Pimder. He has been attempting to recruit more students but so far his efforts have failed. Many faculty have left to instead teach at the prestigious Order of the Phoenix in Montrose, the Fesiara Academy of Red Wizards in Dierhof, and the Ostresonia Institute of Wizardry in Prova. Also, unbeknownst to the students and staff of Elduin’s School of the Arcane, the Human biology professor, Stulgin Fleming, was consumed by an oblex while exploring the Underdark. It has now assumed his form and seeks more power and knowledge. It will continue to consume more powerful magic users in order to serve the interests of its dark masters, the Mind Flayers. Fesiara Academy of Red Wizards Ostresonia Institute of Divine Gifts and Wizardry =